High resolution printing offers many image quality advantages. However, many marking engines have trouble processing thin lines in high resolution images for printing. While detection and enhancement of single pixel lines is often adequate in handling input resolutions of 1200×1200 and lower, for printers that offer higher resolutions there is no effective way to detect and enhance single pixel lines as well as lines that are more than one pixel wide.